


Ghouls on Vacation

by The_Snipes22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: At least in Paris, Gen, Ghouls are Demons, I don't know why I shit on Air so much in the beginning, I really just wanted an excuse for the ghouls to try to push each other off things, Square Hammer LLC, Then they go to Nepal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: In the same universe as Square Hammer LLCThe original Five Ghouls finally have some time off! They still need to report to Sister Imperator though. These are just some stories behind the photos they send.





	1. Paris

Somehow the ghouls had got to the top of the Eiffel Tower after it was closed to the public. Ether was leaning on the railing, staring at the lights of Paris. Earth was standing as far away as he could from the edge. Fire poured wine into some glasses and gave them to everyone.

“To finally getting some time off!” he toasted and drained his glass in one gulp.

“Hear, Hear!” came the answer from the other ghouls. The drained their glasses as well.

“I can’t believe you guys convinced me to come up here,” Earth said, shaking his head in disbelief , "You know I don't like heights."

Water laughed, “Come on man! It’s not like we’re going to try to push _you_ off the edge or anything, right Air? Besides, What's so different between this and standing on the edge of a cliff? I've seen you do that tons of times!"

 Earth countered, "That's cause I'm standing on the ground, on earth. Being this far away from it makes me nervous."

“You,” Air pointed at Water with his glass, “are entirely correct, I'm not going to try to push Earth off the edge.”

 After everyone had a few more drinks, Air nonchalantly waltzed behind Aether and attempted to push him over the railing. Aether, however, was on to him and quickly teleported a few feet to the left, so Air was the one tumbling over the railing. Aether cracked a grin and took a sip of his wine. A second later, with the sound of a gust of wind and the smell of clear mountain air, Air appeared a few feet above the observation deck and slammed into the floor with the same momentum he had when he was falling. Air sat up and crossed his arms, annoyed that his ‘prank’ fell through.

Earth started laughing uncontrollably. He took out his phone and took a picture of all of them laughing at Air’s failure.

That was the picture Earth sent to Sister Imperator that week with the caption: “Air pouting after a failed attempt to push Ether off the edge.”


	2. The Race to Everest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghouls are in Nepal, and Air is being a hothead

The Ghouls were in Nepal, enjoying some fresh mountain air.

“Hey Earth, I bet I could beat you to the top of Everest.” Air said.

Earth scoffed, “No you couldn’t, Everest is made of rock, and, if you forgot, Earth is my deal. That high up, there’s no atmosphere for you to use.”

Fire grinned, he loved the heat of competition. “Why don’t we make this interesting? A competition between all of us. A race to the top of Everest! Water! Ether! You guys in?”

“What does the winner get?” Ether asked, suspicious of Fire’s excitement.

“Other than bragging rights, obviously.” Water added.

Fire thought for a little bit. “Winner gets the loser to buy their meals for a week. Loser has to update Sister Imperator daily for the next two weeks.”

“Deal.” All the ghouls simultaneously said.

A few hours later, they were all standing at the base of Everest.

“Ready to get your asses kicked?” Earth laughed.

“Only if you’re ready to eat my dust.” Water grinned.

“On three. One, Two,” Right before he said three, Air shot up into the sky, “Three!”

 “You son of a bitch!” Earth yelled as he swan-dived into the face of the mountain and disappeared.

Ether snickered, “Guess that means we should be going then?”

He took a step forward and disappeared with a pop and a cloud of purple-black smoke.

“I know I’m not going to win, but I sure as hell don’t want to lose!” Fire laughed, transformed his hands into claws and began scampering and teleporting up the mountain.

Water shrugged, “I guess they forgot that snow is also water.” He said to no one in particular.

Water smiled devilishly, took a handful of snow, and silently sank into the snowbank.

 At the top of Everest, Ether casually appeared in another puff of purple-black smoke and another pop. He looked around and laughed, as he was the first one to arrive at the summit. Ether sat down and waited for his fellow ghouls to arrive.

Water silently rose from a snowbank nearby. “Damn it!” he exclaimed when he saw Ether sitting there. Water laughed, “At least I’m not the last one!” He waved his hands, and a pair of chairs appeared from the snow. “Join me will you Ether?”

“Gladly.” Ether sat in the empty chair, “Who do you think, Fire or Air?”

Water tapped his finger on the ice in thought, “Fire, he’s the most out of his element here.”

“Really?” Ether was surprised, “I think Air. There is so little atmosphere up here. I’ve had to constantly adjust the physiology of my lungs to get enough air up here.”

“Well, it * _is*_ -40 up here.” Water laughed and stretched out on his ice chair like a cat, “Just perfect for me.”

The next to arrive was Earth, he popped his head out of the ground and laughed.

“Glad I’m not the last one. I didn’t realize Everest was metamorphic, that is always a bitch to go through.”

“Want a chair?” Water offered, hands poised and ready to make another chair.

“I’m good here.” Earth took his arms out of the rock and lounged like he was sitting on the edge of a pool. “It’s warmer in the rock.”

“Air or Fire?” Ether asked him.

“I caught glimpses of them as I was coming up here. Air looks like he’s going to be here first, but who knows with Fire, he can be ruthless when it comes to losing.”

Almost on cue, they heard a faint snarl echoing from below them.

“Seems he’s figured out he’s losing.”

The area around Everest was covered in clouds. Earth, Ether, and Water saw a figure shoot up through the clouds.

“That must be Air.” Ether calmly started commentating the final leg of the race, “And it seems that fireball screaming through the sky behind him is Fire.”

The fireball collided with the other figure in the sky. It took a few seconds for the sound to reach the three ghouls at the top of the mountain, but it was an almost deafening boom, along with a demonic screech of “I’m not fucking losing this one, Air!”

After the sound faded, Ether chuckled, “It seems that Fire has stepped up his game.”

After the midair collision, the fireball almost bounced off the other figure. The fireball careened towards the top of the mountain while the other figure was pushed below the clouds.

“It seems that Fire has stolen some of Air’s momentum and is going to crash into us. I better do something about that.”

Ether calmly stood up and rolled his shoulders and neck. He crossed his arms, and quickly swept them outward, parallel to the ground. The air shimmered in front of him.

A smoking, winged figure emerged from the clouds a little away from where it entered.

The ghouls at the top of the mountain faintly heard a cacophony of screeching from both Air and Fire. They were yelling at each other in a weird combination of English, Swedish, and Demonic.

Air quickly caught up to Fire and they slammed into the shimmering wall of air at practically the same time. They stopped in midair. Ether grunted as he was flung backwards off the mountain from the transfer of momentum.

Fire and Air floated down to the summit. They were both breathing hard. Fire was melting a small circle in the snow around him.

“So,” he said between breaths, “Who won, who lost.”

Ether appeared above their heads and landed, bending his knees to absorb the impact.

Water continued lounging, “Ether was the first one to arrive. Then me, then Earth.”

Earth chuckled, “I have no idea who lost between the two of you. It seems like it was a tie!”

Ether stood up and straightened his jacket. “It wasn’t a tie actually.”

Air and Fire locked their gazes on Ether. Ether cleared his throat for dramatic effect.

“Fire hit the barrier slightly before Air did,” he shrugged and smiled, “Sorry Air, looks like you’re buying my food for the week.”

“Don’t forget, you also have to update Sister Imperator every day for the next two weeks!” Earth laughed.

Air growled in frustration. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of everyone together.

Water was lounging in the chair. Ether was standing at attention, arms folded behind his back, looking smug as ever. Earth was lounging, half of his body was still in the mountain. Fire was cheering, overjoyed he wasn’t in last place. Air pointed to himself with his thumb and snapped the picture.

That was the photo for this week. Air sent it with the caption, “Guess who lost a race to Everest. Get ready for daily updates for the next two weeks.”


End file.
